


After Training

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 15kinks, Bathing/Washing, Dark Poe, First Order Poe, Hair Washing, M/M, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo Ren and Poe have a shower together.





	After Training

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shower sex
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

It's after sparring with Zann Ren that Kylo Ren heads up to the shower, only to find that Poe's already prepared it for the both of them. With the low lights and the soft music playing, Kylo knows that Poe has, after they both got the idea, put some time and effort into making sure that they're both in the mood to get clean.

"You've really worked hard on this," Kylo says even as Poe walks up to him.

"No problem." Poe grins. "How about we get to it?"

They disrobe, get in the shower, and Poe takes out the shampoo. "I was thinking," he said. "Of washing your hair. Is that all right?"

"More than all right."

The feeling of his hair being threaded through, washed, is amazing. Poe's caring hands, massaging his scalp even as Poe shampoos and washes his hair. Eventually, it's finished and Kylo's body is next. Poe is slow, deliberate in washing his husband's body, running his hands over Ren's sweaty torso, down his belly, over his nipples, which pebble under Poe's touch, and Ren presses himself against the shower wall, moaning under Poe's ministrations. Poe is so gentle, so very tender, his eyes locked on Ren's even as he cleans him off.

"Turn around."

Ren does, and Poe's fingers dig into his shoulders, carefully caressing sore muscles. Everything about Poe's touch is going straight to Ren's arousal. Poe's touch is so soft, so very gentle, ironing out the soreness in his neck and his back, and Ren leans into the touch, letting Poe massage him more until he's soft, loose, and very much aroused. He can't wait for what happens next -- whatever Poe has in mind.

"Sit down," Poe says, and Ren does. He sits away from the shower water before Poe straddles his lap.

"You want me to enter you?" Ren says, and Poe nods.

"Lower yourself onto me."

Poe does. And stars, it feels so good when he's inside Poe or Poe's inside him. Poe lowers himself again and again, riding his husband slowly, and meanwhile, Ren gently stroked him off. He makes sure that Poe is the first to come, splattering all over his hand, before Ren experiences the bliss of releasing inside Poe.

When Ren is spent, he withdraws from Poe's opening and draws him into an embrace. "I think it's your turn," he says, "To get clean." And he has a feeling that washing Poe is going to be just as fun.


End file.
